Vel eϊnradhin iet ai Shur’tugal
by Taiinsukonku
Summary: He knew what to do. It was like instinct, as he reached out and touched the scarlet one, without any orders to. At first, nothing happened. The room filled with an awkward silence. And then, the scratching of nail against the stone. [Spoilers][Onshot]


_**I'm returning the favor. A fanfiction for my dearest Luna. :D**_

_**And 'he' doesn't change, even when other characters are introduced who are males.**_

_**ELDEST SPOILERS.**_

He wasn't sure why he was here. But he knew _where _he was. A place he had lived in for many years. It held such sour memories. Such thoughts that he would have rather left behind. But now, he was being dragged back to this place of hatred and pain. He wasn't quite sure the events that led up to this place. Last he remembered, he had been in Farthen Dur, safe. Now he was in this damned place.

He could hear whispers just outside his cell. He knew he was the topic of the conversation. It wasn't that hard to figure out. He was probably the topic of _everyone's _chatter. Then, a man whom could have made him look away in disgust came down. Keys jingled from the man's hand.

"Galbatorix has plans for you," The man laughed. He simply clenched his teeth at the name. The cell door chattered while the man tried to push it open. It took some effort, but the man opened it wide enough for him to slip through. He did so, and the man roughly grabbed his hand, starting to draw him.

It didn't take long before he was before the tyrant that claimed to be Galbatorix. Galbatorix was smiling down at him.

"Murtagh," The tyrant's voice hurt like getting pounded with a bullwhip. And the fact that the poisonous voice spoke hisname was even crueler. "Welcome back, my young Rider."

He couldn't keep silence any longer. And, being called a Rider, which he wasn't, surprised him. It didn't take long for him to realize his near future. And it involved a hollow stone. "I am not a Rider," He advised the tyrant.

"Not yet," Galbatorix laughed. It wasn't a pleasant noise either. Everything about the tyrant was unpleasant. "Follow," the tyrant commanded.

Murtagh could not disagree. The sword that hung from the tyrant's belt taunted him, so he couldn't object to the tyrant's order. Giving up, he slowly trailed behind the tyrant.

It wasn't long before they stood in front of two stones. Perfectly round, in the shape of an oval, and perfectly colored.

He knew what to do. It was like instinct, as he reached out and touched the scarlet one, without any orders to. At first, nothing happened. The room filled with an awkward silence. And then, _clinch clinch _like the scratching of nail against the stone. But it wasn't coming from the outside of the stone. Suddenly, the top of the stone broke open. A red muzzle was poking out. Then, claws erupted from the small opening, splitting the stone in halves. The small cat-sized creature shook of some of the gel from the egg. It looked at the two men standing near it let out a weak growl. Murtagh moved to pick up the small dragon, but it snapped at him.

He then, quickly touched the dragon's forehead, so he wouldn't be bitten. A flash of light suddenly came from the dragon's forehead. Murtagh's hand was suddenly on fire. He jumped back and notice there was no flames. On his palm, a white blemish was. He glared at the fiery dragon. He then, suddenly felt more aware. As if he'd been blind folded and they removed the cloth from his eyes.

"Now," The tyrant, whom Murtagh had forgotten about, said. "Repeat after me," Galbatorix started to speak another language that he couldn't understand. Murtagh stood there, not making a noise. The tyrant should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He had a dragon now. He was more powerful than he was before. The tyrant's lips curled into a snarl. The tyrant unsheathed the black sword on his belt, and Murtagh jumped back. "You _will _repeat me," The tyrant snarled. His dragon growled again. The tyrant then said the words with a harsher voice. He repeated the words. Not knowing what commitment he was making.


End file.
